Revenge Of The Hyper Baka
by starninja3395
Summary: Sequel to Sweets and Scares! After last years Halloween prank which was pulled on her, Ichigo wants revenge! But when your targets the genious Ryou Shirogane, thats a very tricky thing to do... Will she be able to get revenge on her boss and pull off a Halloween prank worthy of revenge? or will Ryou find out whats she up to before she can? read to find out! :D Plz R
1. Allies

**Hey everyone! :D its been ages since I've wrote a new Tokyo mew mew story or for a fact updated my other one but i thought it would be fun to write a sequel to Sweets and Scares a year later :D so If you haven't read that yet i recommend reading it first and i really hope you enjoy this one! ^^ hopefully my writing has improved since Sweets and Scares so sit back and enjoy the story! And a review would be appreciated at the end lol XD :D**

**Disclaimer- i do not own Tokyo mew mew... if i did, things would be alot crazier in it ;)**

**Chapter1- Allies**

Ichigo's eyes groggily opened to the sound of her alarm clock as she yawned. Sitting up she stretched her arms before bringing them back and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Why does Ryou have to make us get up so early?" she mumbled to herself as she threw the covers off of herself and swung her legs off the side of the bed standing up. She stretched again before walking over to her wardrobe. She was about to open it when er eyes caught sight of the date on her calendar.

"29th of October huh? So Halloweens in two days..." she said to herself as she thought back to last Halloween when her boss and her friends had tricked her into thinking there was a ghost at the cafe that was abducting everyone all because he wanted revenge for her tackling him over some sweets.

"well this sure came sooner then I thought... at least I can finally get some revenge" she said out loud to herself as a devious smile came onto her self and she started laughing menacingly to herself.

"Ichigo stop talking to yourself and get ready, you're going to be late!" Ichigo heard her mum shout to her and she jumped, her face turning slightly red in embarrassment at the fact she had been caught out.

"OK!" Ichigo shouted back before she opened her wardrobe and pulled some clothes out before running into her bathroom to get ready.

15 minutes later Ichigo was running out of her house shouting good bye to her mum as she ran towards the cafe.

Ryou was sat in the kitchen of the cafe with Keiichiro drinking coffee and was very surprised when the first person to walk through the cafe's doors was Ichigo.

"Am I still asleep?" he asked keiichiro who chuckled at his expression.

"Hey~!" Ichigo said happily as she walked into the kitchen to see Keiichiro smiling happily at her and Ryou with a blank yet slightly surprised look on his face.

"Good morning Ichigo, It's a surprise to see you here this early" Keiichiro said as Ichigo laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, my mum got annoyed with me being late so set my alarm clock earlier and kept telling me I was going to be late..." she said embarrassed as keiichiro laughed slightly.

"Well it seems her plan worked if your here early" he replied and she nodded before turning her gaze onto Ryou who still looked kind of dazed.

"What's up with you?" she asked slightly amused as she looked at him.

"Well you've just messed up my morning routine being here early" he stated while she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Aw look who's being lazy now~!" she sang happily at him as he scowled.

"It's too early for your high pitched happy voice" he grumbled causing her to frown and glare at him.

"Jerk! At least I'm not being lazy and grumpy like some people around here" she said as she crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Strawberry normally you are lazy, I've only just got up, it's not my fault your here abnormally early" he stated with a sigh as he wiped his tired eyes forcing himself to be more alert.

"For your information Ryou before I got these animal genes I used to be a morning person!" she stated proudly with a smug smile on her face. It was soon wiped off though when Ryou snorted and a laugh escaped through his lips.

"Some how I find that very hard to believe" he stated with a smirk as she glared darkly at him.

"Well it is, sorry if you don't believe Me Jerk!" she snapped as Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Jeez I was just joking calm down strawberry" Ryou said as Ichigo pouted at him.

"Well it's to early for joking" Ichigo quipped back and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Why does it seem like your more alert in the mornings then any other time of the day?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, do I seem more alert? I can't tell, I ran all the way here you no, hey did you no Halloweens in two days that means free sweets ooh what am I going to dress up as this year, oh I don't no yet, I hope I'm not working, hey Ryou am I working?" she asked in a rush as keiichiro finally noticed that since she had gotten there she had been fiddling with her fingers, tapping her feet and now bouncing up and down slightly. The guys raised an eyebrow looked at each before looking back at her.

"Er Ichigo have you had any sweets to eat this morning?" keiichiro asked looking curiously while Ichigo put her thinking face on.

"Hhmmm no not that I can remember I had toast, toast is yummy especially with strawberry jam, strawberry jams the best! Oh and my mum gave me a cup of coffee cause she said I looked like a zombie but it was gross so she told me to put sugar in it so I filled the cup with sugar and it tasted much better!" Ichigo chirped as Ryou and keiichiro sweat dropped.

"Well it certainly woke you up" Ryou muttered under his breath. They where interrupted when the door opened and the silent wolf entered the cafe. Ichigo's eyes instantly brightened as the wolf girl entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Zakuro~!" Ichigo said happily as Zakuro raised an eyebrow at her before looking at the guys.

"Her mum gave her coffee with lots of sugar" Ryou explained and Zakuro nodded in understanding.

"Good morning" Zakuro said to them all.

"Hey Zakuro can I talk to you in private a moment it's really important!" Ichigo asked giving Zakuro puppy eyes, Zakuro sighed but nodded her head as Ichigo guided her out of the kitchen and into the changing rooms. The guys looked at each other wondering what was so important Ichigo in her state had to drag Zakuro out of the room to talk to her but they soon shrugged it off and carried on with their drinks.

Ichigo closed the door behind her and Zakuro before turning her gaze on the wolf.

"So what did you want to talk about Ichigo?" Zakuro asked curiously and Ichigo smiled at her.

"You remember last Halloween right? The big prank that was played on me?" she asked and Zakuro nodded sort of figuring out where the conversation was heading.

"Well, this year it's my turn, I'm going to get my revenge on the others, mainly Ryou and I need your help... are you in?" Ichigo asked hopefully as she watched a devious smile come onto zakuro's face.

"Did you even have to ask?" Zakuro said as a grin came onto ichigos face.

"Good, In two days time i will have my revenge!" Ichigo replied still grinning and the two went silent again when they heard the other mews entering the restaurant so they wouldn't over hear their conversation.

"We'll talk later" ichigo said quietly to Zakuro who nodded.

**Well thanks for reading the First Chapter! :D and hopefully this story will turn out as good as the last one ;) after all i love Halloween! :D well anyway thank you all for reading and i really hope to see you in the next chapter... and as a treat (NOT TRICK) LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Lol thanks again for reading ;)**

**Starninja **


	2. The Note

**Hey everyone :D heres the second chapter ;) its not to long but hopefully its still good ;D cause i'm still not sure how many chapters theres going to be ill be uploading every other day or so just to let you know ;) anyway thank you if you have been reading and thank you to the two people who reviewed and for your advice ;) anyway enjoy this next chapter and the ones afterwards will start to get more funny lol ;)**

**Disclaimer- i do not own Tokyo mew mew obviously... if i did i wouldn't be on here writing fanfics about them lol :P**

**Chapter 2- The Note**

The mews had just closed up the cafe for the day and where now cleaning up.

"hey Zakuro come on your Limos here" mint said to Zakuro as she put her coat on, Zakuro nodded at her and walked past Ichigo on her way to the changing rooms shoving something in her hand. Ichigo jumped slightly at the contact before curling her hand around the piece of paper that had been placed there.

"Ok let's go" Ichigo heard Zakuro say as she walked past her and over to mint who was holding the door open for her with a smile. Before Zakuro left she looked over her shoulder at Ichigo with a small smile before she flicked her hair and the cafe doors closed.

"Hey strawberry, you can go now since you got here early" Ichigo heard a voice say behind her and span around to face Ryou.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused as she always stayed back late.

"baka, since you where here early you don't have to stay behind late tonight, I guess its been so long since you left on time" Ryou joked as Ichigo huffed annoyed at him before smiling slightly glad that she didn't have to stay and do extra cleaning.

"Ok bye!" Ichigo said happily as she ran to the changing rooms where she passed pudding and lettuce who where just leaving.

"Ichigo Na no da!" pudding shouted happily as she hugged the cat girls leg.

"Oh hey Ichigo, are you leaving on time today" lettuce asked and Ichigo nodded happily.

"Yeah, since I got here early instead of late Ryou said I could leave on time" Ichigo said as lettuce smiled back happily at her.

"well that's good, I always feel bad leaving you here to clean everything up, well ill see you tomorrow Ichigo" lettuce said as she started dragging pudding away.

"Bye ichi Na no da!" pudding shouted waving energetically at the cat girl who laughed and waved back before entering the changing rooms. Once the door was securely closed Ichigo opened the note in her hand.

_Meet me by the fountain in the park at 7:30_

_Zakuro_

Ichigo smiled to herself before screwing the note up and shoving it in her bag before she got changed. She exited the changing room happily once she was changed and made her way to the kitchen where Ryou and keiichiro where.

"I'm going now see you tomorrow!" Ichigo shouted happily at the two guys.

"Good bye Ichigo, have a nice evening" keiichiro said kindly with a wave while Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Bye and try not to be late tomorrow" Ryou said as Ichigo laughed.

"Ill do my best sir" Ichigo said in a silly voice while she saluted him before leaving as Ryou rolled his eyes.

Ichigo went home first since she had a little while before she met Zakuro and got out a piece of paper and a pen as she wrote on the top of the paper.

_Revenge ideas for Ryou_

She looked at the writing before tapping the pen to her chin in thought.

"This may be harder then I first thought" she said to herself after a few minutes of thinking. Her boss wasn't going to be the easiest person to scare and he wasn't going to fall for any cheap pranks like putting something in his food, he always seemed to have an eye on her and would know if she did something.

"Maybe I could try and do something like what he did to me last year but... that would seem a bit suspicious and he probably wouldn't fall for it... Man why is it so hard to think of a way to get revenge!" Ichigo said frustrated as she hit her head against the desk before lifting it back up and rubbing her head.

"Ok that probably wasn't the smartest idea... Maybe Zakuro will have some ideas! She seemed pretty eager to help and with Zakuro on my side there's no way I can fail! Mwhahahaha..." Ichigo said menacingly to herself before doing an evil laugh.

"Ichigo stop talking to yourself, it's really creepy you know" Ichigo heard her mum say and immediately stopped laughing and blushed in embarrassment.

"Um sorry" she squeaked as she hit her forehead.

"Baka stop talking to yourself" she mumbled before she realised she did it again.

"Arrrgggg!" she said as she stood up and jumped onto her bed covering her face.

'Anyway stop having a conversation with yourself and try and think of some ideas... you can't let Zakuro do all the work' Ichigo thought to herself. After 15 minutes of laying face down on her bed not being able to think of anything Ichigo sighed and rolled over before standing up and looking at her clock.

"I guess its time to go meet Zakuro, no matter how hard it is to think of a way to do it, I will get my revenge Ryou Shirogane, even if it's the last thing I do!" Ichigo said to her self her eyes full of fire as she clenched her fists, a determined evil smile on her face as she laughed again.

"Ichigo you're doing it again!" she heard her mum shout as she quickly stopped and blushed again.

"Sorry!" she shouted as she grabbed her bag, purse and the pen and paper she was writing her 'ideas' on before leaving her house.

**Well there you have chapter 2 :D thanx for reading and i hope you liked it :D and please leave a review that would make me happy and its not hard to write a little sentence lol :P well anyway next chapter will be the planning so stay tuned and see you then ;) :D**

**starninja**


	3. The Plan

**Hey sorry i know this should've been up the other day but I've had no time :L sorry. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry but this is another short chapter but i promise the next chapters will be longer as that is where the fun starts ;D anyway enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 3- The Plan**

Ichigo walked up to the fountain in the park a few minutes early and sat down looking out into the park. Pulling her coat closer against her as a cold breeze ruffled her hair. It wasn't long before she made out Zakuro walking towards her with sunglasses and a hat on. Ichigo stood up and waved slightly at her before walking towards her.

"Hey Zakuro" Ichigo said happily as she reached her. Zakuro nodded her head before looking around.

"Why don't we go and get a hot drink, it is cold out, we can discuss what we're going to do then" Zakuro said and Ichigo nodded happily as Zakuro started walking again with Ichigo following closely behind her. They entered a small cafe that wasn't to far away from the park and ordered hot chocolates.

"So, have you got any ideas?" Zakuro asked as she took a sip of her drink and Ichigo sighed with a shake of her head.

"no, I was trying to think of something before I came to meet you but I can't think of anything, well not something that Ryou would fall for anyway" Ichigo explained as she took the piece of paper and pen out of her bag.

"Well I have a few ideas, but maybe we should do some of your more obvious ones" Zakuro stated and Ichigo looked at her confused.

"But why, Ryou will see right through the ones I've thought of" Ichigo said slightly confused and Zakuro smiled.

"Exactly, we could use them as a decoy. Well Ryou is busy running around after your pranks, he won't have his eyes on me which will give us the chance to set up the main one, plus if you keep pulling small simple pranks on him that he can discover and would expect from you, he wont expect the main one" Zakuro explained and a grin came onto Ichigo's face.

"That's such a good idea Zakuro! You're a genius!" Ichigo said happily as Zakuro smiled at her.

"Anyway, let's discuss what we're going to do" Zakuro said and Ichigo nodded enthusiastically as she picked up her pen and readied her sheet of paper.

"So let's sort out your pranks fist, after all we have tomorrow as well as Halloween for the main one" Zakuro stated and Ichigo nodded.

"Um well I thought of putting something in his food or drink, oohh cling film the doorways, buckets of weird stuff above the doors... things like that" Ichigo explained and Zakuro smirked.

"They sound perfect, pull a few tomorrow and make sure you get caught so he knows what you're up to" Zakuro said smiling while Ichigo looked at her confused.

"But why would I want to get caught?" Ichigo asked and Zakuro sighed.

"because if he gets used to all the small pranks that he knows is something you would attempt he wont expect the main one, plus if you where pulling them by yourself you would probably be caught so he wont suspect a thing" Zakuro explained and Ichigo nodded in thought.

"I guess that is pretty true" she said before laughing.

"Now about the main prank. How good are you at acting?" Zakuro asked while Ichigo blinked at her.

"I'm amazing~!" Ichigo said and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Well I thought the best way for Ryou to not suspect that its you or me is to recruit another and for us to be by his side through most of it. If we where to suddenly disappear Ryou would know we're up to something" Zakuro explained and Ichigo nodded slowly looking at her curiously.

"Ok... and who do you suggest we recruit?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Mint" Zakuro stated while Ichigo groaned.

"Why her?!" Ichigo asked as Zakuro rolled her eyes at ichigos's childishness.

"Because what if Ryou thought mint was trying to get revenge at you..." Zakuro suggest as Ichigo blinked at her slightly confused as Zakuro sighed slightly.

"Ok say if you 'annoy' Mint and she says she'll get revenge then mint disappears during the prank... Ryou will think Mint is pulling a prank on you not you on him. Get it?" Zakuro explained as Ichigo nodded and grinned.

"Yep. Sounds perfect, now we just have to arrange the prank" Ichigo stated and Zakuro nodded.

"well that all depends on if Ryou decides to have a Halloween party so for now just play your small pranks on him and ill inform mint, lets talk again after work tomorrow so we can have it ready for Halloween ok?" Zakuro said as she sipped her drink and Ichigo nodded enthusiastically.

"OK~! This is going to be great!" Ichigo said with a laugh before finishing her drink.

**Well theres chapter 3... sorry its so short but as i said next chapter has ichigos pranks in it so should be more fun and longer so i hope i see you there :D Pleae REVIEW! :D and thanks for reading ;)**

**starninja**


End file.
